Bleach: The Game!
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ishida/Kuchiki finds out that he's a Han Kirisuto . Half Shinigami/Half Quincy. Just like that his life becomes a game. Gamer Tsuki isn't sure about anything or anyone. This story will eventually follow Cannon somewhat. Might do my own thing not sure. Not sure on pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukiyomi Ishida was in shock it'd been a really bad day. His whole body hurt. He'd seen a Hollow that had attacked him. He'd tried defending himself but he had no training. He'd had to be saved by the boy he knew to be his half brother. Uryu hadn't even spared him a glance. Tsuki coughed into his hand his body was shaking with every cough. He shivered and pulled a worn and ratty blanket over him. He lived in a run down shack on the outskirts of Karakura Town by himself. He'd only met his father Ryuken Ishida once when he was 5 years old the man hadn't wanted to acknowledge him. He had grown up on the streets. He'd found this abandon shack when he was 10 and had lived here for the last 5 years. He coughed again over and over. He was sure he was sick again but since when did that matter? He heard knocking on the shack door and got up wrapping his blanket around him and went to the door he pulled it open .

The man standing there gave him a dispassionate look. It was Ryuken Ishida .

"What do you want?" Tsuki asked weakly. He covered his mouth and went into another coughing fit. "Well? What are you doing here?"

"This place is disgusting ." Ryuken replied.

"It's all I've got." Tsuki replied, "Now answer my question. I haven't seen you since I was 5 and you're suddenly here and talking to me. You've never showed interest in me before."

"I've never seen you before ." Ryuken frowned.

"Am I really that easy to forget?" Tsuki asked. He went into another coughing fit.

"You are sick." Ryuken said , unnecessarily. "Come I'll take you to my hospital."

Tsuki jerked away from his father and fell on to his butt . He pulled his blanket tighter. He could hear roaring .

"Hollow." He said weakily. " A hollow is coming. "

Ryuken cocked his eyebrow he couldn't sense one. He watched his son pass out. He walked into the shack and grabbed anything he thought the boy would want. Then picked his son up and began walking to his car. He'd just put Tsuki into the back seat when he felt the Hollow.

* * *

Tsuki moaned opening his eyes . He couldn't bring himself to panic over not knowing where he was.

"oh. you're awake." He blinked turning his head to see a woman standing there. "I'm your nurse. You're in a hospital ."

Hospital? Hadn't his father said something about a hospital .

"Do you know your name?"

"Tsukiyomi. " He told her . She kept staring at him waiting for another name. "My name is..."

"Tsukiyomi." Ryuken said entering the room . "It's good to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Tsuki turned his head to face the wall. "Tsukiyomi , don't treat me like that." The nurse looked rather uncomfortable. "Tsukiyomi!"

Tsuki sighed was startled not by his father's stern voice but the blue screen in front of his eyes.

"Tsukiyomi, you are being stubborn." Ryuken sighed, "and here I brought you a gift." Tsuki ignored the screen and turned his head back to his father blowing his blue/black hair out of his face. A gift for him? He noted that the nurse was gone. "Now talk to me, Tuskiyomi." Tsuki blinked as his brother Uryu came in shutting the door. " Tsukiyomi, really..."

"I told you to leave me alone." Tsuki cut across Ryuken. " You've never acknowledged me before. "

"I told you I've never met you before." Ryuken sighed.

"I was 5." Tsuki said, noting that he didn't hurt for what seemed like the first time in his life. "I called out for you but you just walked away and took your other son home. "

"I do not recall this." Uryu said, fixing his glasses. "How old are you?"

"15." Tsuki sighed, the blue screen was being rather persistent. "Same age as you but I think you are actually older than me."

"Uryu is the eldest." Uryu was glaring at Ryuken. "Not now, Uryu I will explain to both of you later. Uryu this is your little brother Tsukiyomi .Tsukiyomi your brother Uryu. "

Neither boy said anything at first.

"Nice to meet you." Uryu finally said, " I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you the other day when the Hollow attacked, but I didn't know you could see them..."

"That's fine. " Tsuki replied, wondering how long he'd been in this hospital . "Why'd you'd bring me here?"

"You were sick." Ryuken said, "and you are my son. "

"Then where have you been for the last 15 years?" Tsuki sighed, his head was pounding he was so tired, "I grew up on the streets , took care of myself, ..." he moaned and rubbed his head it was pounding but he was used to it. He often got like this. "Lived on...my...own..."

"I didn't know." Ryuken assured the boy. "I was just contacted about you. I thought they were going to bring you to me so that you could meet Uryu but they said you'd been here the whole time. I swear to you I didn't know. They thought I had you and I thought they had you."

"You keep saying 'they' " Uryu pointed out "Not her. Who is Tsuki's mother?"

Ryuken sighed.

"Tsukiyomi doesn't have a mother. He has two fathers."

"That's no possible. " Uryu said.

"It's sometimes possible for two men of high spiritual power to have a child. " Ryuken sighed, "I really did love your mother, Uryu."

"I know that." Uyru fixed his glasses. "This man who was he?"

"I do believe that would be me." Byakuya Kuchiki entered and looked at the malnourished boy who looked like him and Ryuken. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki."

"You're a Shinigami!" Uryu growled, looking at his little brother. "That means Tsukiyomi is a Hans Kirisuto!"

Tuski didn't say anything but he finally got to push yes on the annoying screen . A compact formed in his hand. He held it tightly. No one seemed to notice.

"Byakuya." Ryuken breathed, all these years later and the man aroused him. "Please allow me to take care of the boy. I told you I didn't know he was here or I would have raised him beside Uryu . I really would have."

"I'm taking Tsukiyomi home with me. " Byakuya said, coming up beside the boy's bed he noted the boy had his hair in the same style. "I will teach him to control his powers."

Tsuki rubbed his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" He blinked at Uryu who was looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts." he said, "I'm used to it. It gets like that when I get hungry. It'll go away soon." It would go away when he stole some food to eat and got something in his stomach. "I'll..." he gasped as pain seared through his head.

Ryuken yelled for food to be brought to Tsuki. He then sat the boy's bed up.

* * *

Tsuki ate the soup hungrily . His hands were shaking but he'd never tasted anything better in his life. He was so hungry. The pain in his head decreased as he ate the soup and drank the milk he really loved the milk. His parents were arguing softly about who would take him.

"Time passes differently in the Soul Society . " Byakuya said, "I will take Tsukiyomi with me . He'll be able to learn more if he spends time with me." Tsuki held tight to the compact in his hand and ate keeping his eyes on them. "Tsuki could spend years in the Soul Society and it will hardly pass a month here. "

In the end Byakuya won the argument. Tsukiyomi was taken through a portal and in to a place called the Soul Society . He was suddenly dressed in a black outfit . He looked to see Byakuya was wearing one to.

"It's called a shihaksho." Byakuya told him.

Tsuki's Shihaksho was short it hardly covered his manhood. He had short shorts underneath. His Shihaksho was a tank top style. He wore black Tekko on his hands. He had a white obi belt around his waist, and waraji on his feet. He spun in a circle making Byakuya actually chuckle. He noted that he had a sheath on his waist at his back with a small Tanto style sword in it. He secured his compact in the middle of his obi Byakuya didn't seem to notice .

"Very good . "Byakuya puled a red ribbon out of no where and tied Tsuki's hair into a high ponytail like he used to wear when he was young. It was the same style Tsuki even had hair that fell over his left eye."Now I will take you home. " Tsuki didn't respond. "The sword you have is called a Zampakto. It's what Shinigami use to fight. "

Byakuya proceeded to tell Tsuki all about the uniform he was now wearing. He smiled down at his son. He felt bad that the boy had had to grow up without him. He took the boy home to their mansion and introduced him to the staff.

"Master Tsukiyomi!" they all cried, "Master Tsukiyomi is finally home."

"uh...yep..." Tsuki said, arms behind his head. "my head hurts do you have any food?"

"Of course, Master Tsukiyomi!" several rushed away the woman who had spoken smiled at him. "It will be ready shortly. You look very nice."

"Thanks, but I don't like these waraji." he shrugged, he was looking around taking everything in. "I don't think I'll fit in here."

"Oh?" Byakuya asked, noting that his son didn't show emotion just like him. "Why?"

"Well, a lot is going to be expected of me here." Tsuki said, "I can't even read."

He heard some gasps from the help.

"I'm sorry." Tsuki said, looking at them. " But I've never been to school before..."

"I will fetch the tutors." The obviously Head of the Help said, she smiled at Tsuki . "It's no trouble at all. We'll help you be your very best."

"Okay, I guess." Tsuki said, "You can start by telling me what a Hans Kirisuto is."

That earned him giggles.

"Enough." Byakuya said, he set his hand on Tsuki's shoulder. "Do you have some kind of device that you've discovered?" Tsuki nodded and pointed to his compact. "Ah, yes, I see. Lets discuss this over dinner. Come with me."

They were soon sitting on their knees at a table eating.

 **Quest!**

 **Find out what you are!**

 **Reward: Title! +25xp,**

 **Rep with : Kuchiki Family**

 **Rep with: Byakuya Kuchiki**

 **Rep with : Kuchiki Help**

 **Failure: Back to the World of the living.**

Byakuya watched his son cock his head to the side as he stared in front of him chopsticks half way to his mouth. He watched his son press thin air and figured it had to the boy's power.

"What is Han Kirisuto?" Tsuki repeated and ate.

Byakuya nodded and began telling his son what it was. It was a long talk and Tsuki asked a lot of questions.

 **For asking an Intelligent question +1 wisdom**

 **+1 wisdom**

 **+1 wisdom**

Tsuki was shocked that his Wisdom was going up when he didn't even understand what that meant.

"You have five basic stats." Byakuya said answering a question. " **Strength** , which dictates how strong you are, and how much damage you do in battle , **Dexterity** , which determines how nimble you are, your dodging, **Constitution** , which determines you're physical toughness , how much damage you take, **Intelligence** , The stat representing how smart a character is. Used to show how skilled a person is, how quickly they learn, how many languages they can speak, etc. and most Spirit Energy classes. **Wisdom,** The stat representing a person's intuition and street-smarts. Used to determine a character's perception, willpower, and decision-making skills. **Charisma,** The stat representing a person's force of personality. Used to determine how well someone can influence others by speeches, diplomacy, fear, lying, etc."

"That explains a lot." Tsuki said.

"Oh?" Byakuya asked.

"Every time I ask a smart question my **Wisdom** goes up. " Tsuki replied, "Now can you tell me how I see my stats."

"Your compact." Byakuya said. He watched his son take it in his hand. They were done eating."Open it." Tsuki did. "Now there should be what are called apps. One should be your stat screen, one your equipment screen, power screen , skill screen and inventory."

"Ah, " Tsuki nodded, and looked though all the options, "So , how does this work?"

Byakuya explained how he could allot points to get new powers and skills.

"There is another app." Tsuki said, " Shop. I guess that's where I can buy things. I'll look into that some other time."

 **Reward: +25xp**

 **New Title: Han Kirisuto!**

* * *

Tsuki got to sleep in a nice warm futon after a nice hot bath where he got to clean himself and his hair. He was being treated like a prince. When he woke the next morning he got another bath then he dressed. He equipped his new Title as he looked through everything. Then was taken to breakfast.

"Good morning , Tsukiyomi." Byakuya said, when Tsuki sat down. "Did you sleep well?"

"yes." Tsuki said, "It was much better than my old bed and a lot warmer." He began eating he noted some of the staff flinch . He stopped, "Did I do something wrong?"

"It is fine you don't know any better." Byakuya said, rather softly.

"Oh, " Tsuki nodded, "I guess the way I eat would be barbaric to you people but I don't know your fancy manors and I'm not used to getting food when I'm hungry."

"Which is most likely why your power has not unlocked until now." Byakuya told his son. " You will be fed whenever you want it, Tsukiyomi, you may keep snacks in your inventory if you want. You need not scoff down your food."

"..." Tsuki didn't believe him but didn't want his food taken away so he slowed down his eating and enjoyed it. He was given a glass of milk to drink and got a smile from the Head Servant when he sipped at it. "What will I do today?"

"You and your tutor will be coming with me to my office." Byakuya said.

* * *

Tsuki walked with his father toward the barracks. He got a level up in **Dex, and Con** just for doing that. People all over stared.

"Captain. " A red head said, as soon as they entered the barracks. The red head man blinked. "You're in rather early. May I get you some tea..."

"You can get me some." Tsuki said, arms behind his head. People were staring at them. "Come on I'm thirsty. "

"This is my son, " Byakuya said, to everyone. " His name is Tsukiyomi ." They all nodded, " This is my Lt., Tsukiyomi." Byakuya said, motioning to the red haired man, "Renji Abari."

"Hi." Tsuki said, his tutor frowned, "Where's my drink? I'd like some a snack too if you have anything. "

"Please wait and I will have it for you." Renji said , respectfully.

"I'll get it." someone called running off it was a woman.

"Lt. Abari , show Tsukiyomi and his tutor where they can set up ." Byakuya ordered.

"Yes, Capt. " Renji said, "Please follow me."

Tsuki followed his eyes traveling Renji up and down before he looked around at everything. He was seated at a desk when his snack arrived rice balls and milk. This prompted a quest with his tutor on proper manners. Tsuki grumbled he just wanted to eat.

* * *

Tsuki had gone through a lot of boring quests learning things though his Wisdom and Int. went up which he supposed was good. He'd was now going outside with his tutor. Byakuya walked over to him and summoned Renji.

"Lt. Abarai will be teaching Tsuki to control his kido and train him in combat." Byakuya told the tutor. "Tsukiyomi..."

"Why him?" Tsuki asked, "Why don't you teach me yourself? " he stood with his arms behind his head. "I mean he's just Lt. and you're a Capt. that means you're stronger than he is, right?" **+1 Wisdom** , "So doesn't that mean if you can train me better than Lt. Abarai can?"

 **Persuasion unlocked!**

 **Persuasion success!**

"Very good, Tsukiyomi." Byakuya praised, "That was indeed the correct response to this situation. "

Tsuki hid his frown so that had been a test? That was mean. But he'd gotten a new skill and the right answer so he guessed that was a good thing.

"First things first , " Byakuya said, his whole Squad was listening. "You will join in Squad training everyday."

"okay." Tsuki said, "But I'm really weak right now."

Byakuya nodded and began the normal training starting with running laps. He noted his son wasn't the only one lagging behind he would need to push his Squad harder they had the Squad Tournament coming up and he hoped to take down even more of Squad 11 than they had in the last one. His Squad always came in second they'd never beaten Squad 11 . Of course the Capt. hardly ever fought in the normal Squad Tournament they fought once a year and that wasn't for sometime yet. He had plenty of time to train his son. Lt. Abarai was running with the others but sticking close to Tsuki. Byakuya approved because while Tsuki was weak he would need someone to protect him. Slowly Tsuki began running a bit faster everyone could hear the beeping from the compact the boy wore.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki was exhausted he'd had to complete ten laps around the training yard. He grabbed his compact to see that he had points to spend in the Dex category. It had really trained. After spending his points he returned his compact to it's spot only to be handed a bottle of water. He drank some and was told they now had to do push ups. He wasn't sure he was going to like this much. Well maybe he would it was going to train the hell out of his Dex. and Str. His quest told him what rewards he would get for the amount of push ups he did. He sighed and got to work. He jumped when Renji began correcting his form and helping him . His compact began beeping again and he began getting better. Renji began doing push ups beside him.

After allotting points again Renji spotted him for sit ups. Tsuki growled as he did this he was really not liking this. Pull ups proved to be his down fall. He tried with all his might to pull himself up his feet kicking widely. Renji began helping him with this as well. After a bunch of other work outs and stretches he finally got to draw his Zanpakto. He allotted points and drank some more water.

Everyone stood in rows with their Zampaktos out. They brought the swords over their heads as one then brought them down over and over again they were in perfect timing with each other. Tsuki stood beside Renji in the front of the line and tried to keep up they all seemed to go at his pace. He was told that if he did this everyday the motion would become second nature to him and his muscles would remember . This was training his Str. and Con. so he didn't really mind but it was really hard work. He was gaining **Rep w/ Squad 6** as he trained with them.

"Master Byakuya." the tutor said respectfully. " I think Master Tsukiyomi should return to his book studies now. "

"He is my son." Byakuya stated. "You have been a great advisor , Ruichi, but I will raise my son as I see fit. He will get his study time and training time."

"yes, Master Byakuya." Ruichi said, bowing his head. "I will have a snack ready for him when he is done."

* * *

After that they went through stances and a few other things. Then it was Kido training. Renji and Byakuya both helped Tsuki with this.

"Kido ball is the most basic attack." Byakuya told his son. "Hold your right hand out and brace with your left hand. " Tsuki nodded and did. "Now focus. Feel the Spirit Energy inside you." He of course had to explain how to do that. Tsuki managed to find his power after a few minuets. "Now push it into your hand picture it forming a ball in your hand. "

Tsuki focused doing as he was told. He felt the energy flow down his arm and into his palm it was facing the target. A ball formed in his hand it was blue. It grew to a good size.

"Very good. " Byakuya praised softly. "Now picture it shooting from your hand at the target."

Tsuki blasted the ball from his hand . The whole Squad was watching in awe. His kido ball slammed into the target unfortunately it wasn't his target.

"Sorry." Tsuki said, he heard giggling and some of the women saying how cute he was. He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll try again."

"The first time I tried my shot went wild." Renji told him. "I could have killed my whole class. "

Tsuki felt a little better after hearing that. At least he wasn't the only one who had trouble. He got better and better at calling his Spirit Energy into his hand but his targeting was still off. He shot off another one this time it his target and he got applause. It had only taken him ten times to hit the damn thing. Tsuki fired over and over again training his new skill until he ran out of MP.

"Can't do anymore." he told Byakuya. "Out of Spirit Energy. "

"Very well, lets get you a snack and back to learning." Byakuya left Renji in charge and took Tsuki inside to Ruichi. Tsuki loved his snack and it was back to learning to read and write and master his manors.

* * *

Tsuki lay in bed that night staring at his compact the rewards hadn't been all that good but he supposed the training would be worth it though. He allotted points for his Kido Ball. A lot of skill trees were grayed out . He couldn't get to them. He closed his compact and rolled on to his side closing his eyes. He wondered how long he was going to have to stay in this strange world. As he lay there his thoughts turned to Renji Abarai. He felt himself blush. He hid his head in his pillow. He'd felt his body react to Renji Abarai earlier.

"Master Tsukiyomi, " Tsuki hid his head again as light hit his eyes. "Master Tsukiyomi, it's time to wake up."

Tsuki opened his eyes and moaned .

"Are you feeling alright, Master Tsukiyomi?" the Nanny asked.

"Uh...fine." Tsuki said sitting and grabbing his head. She rushed to his side. "I'm fine . I'm just hungry. "

Once Tsuki was washed and dressed he was taken to breakfast. He had to remind himself not to just scoff it down. He ate slowly and tried his best to copy how Byakuya was eating.

* * *

Renji cursed as he ran through the streets and over the roofs looking for Tsuki. He'd been tasked with teaching the boy jumping and running around like a Shinigami and he'd lost the boy. He couldn't even sense the boy's spirit energy. He suddenly saw flash of black heading toward the gates.

"Tsuki!" he caught him and stopped him from leaving the gates. "You can't go out into the Rukongai . "

"Why not?" Tsuki asked, staring out at the city outside the gates. "Why can't I go out there?"

"Because you can't." Renji sighed, "Capt. Kuchiki doesn't want you to. Not yet anyway. Maybe some day."

"It's really big out there." Tsuki said, he looked at Renji, who had him by the shoulders. "so do I pass my Running and Jumping skills?"

"Yeah." Renji said, "Come on I'm going to teach you some ways you can train Reiatsu and Reiryoku . "

They were soon back at Squad 6 and training .

 **Reiastu training! 0/5 can level up and have more chances to train each day.**

 **Reiryoku Training! 0/5 can level up and have more chances to train each day.**

 **Reiastu Sensing! You can know feel low level Reiastu! 0/5**

 **Reiastu Fear! You can now instill fear using your Spiritual pressure ! 0/5**

 **Reiastu Stun!** **High level of spiritual power can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level spiritual being. 0/5  
**

 **Reiastu Paralysis!** **When a Spiritual being of high Reiatsu chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence. 0/5  
**

 **Reiastu Phantom Pain!**

 **High level of spiritual pressure can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them. 0/5  
**

 **Reishi Manipulation! 0/5**

* * *

"What's all that?" Renji asked.

"Reiastu skills and a Reiryoku skill." Tsuki said, " I can train each 5 times a day for now . I can level them up. "

"That's cool." Renji said.

"Can I try something?" Tsuki asked. Renji's heart stopped but he nodded. "Invite Renji Abarai."

Renji released a breath as a screen popped up in front of him. He pressed yes.

"Cool." Tsuki said, "I used to hide and watch people play games in the world of the living and i was wondering if it would work. We are a Team. "

Renji didn't really understand but went back to teaching Tsuki. He was shocked to find that he could train all his Reiastu and Reiryoku skills as well. He looked over his stats and wasn't very happy about what he saw . He could only train his 5 times as well. Once that was done they rejoined the Squad in training.

* * *

"How was training with Lt. Abarai today?" Byakuya asked at lunch. His son sat across from him at the table in his office. "I'm sorry I couldn't train with you i had a meeting. "

"I had fun." Tsuki said, " I learned a lot of skills that have to do with Spirit Energy and Spiritual Pressure that I can train daily and level up to get stronger."

"Really?" Byakuya asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Then I found I can invite people into a Team to train with me. " Tsuki was eating happily. " Renji is not at all happy with his stats at all. He says that I have to keep him on the team so that he can really train. "

Byakuya frowned.

"He ordered you..."

"No not really." Tsuki said, "it was a request really but still ..." he shrugged, "I was wondering whose going to teach me Quincy skills? And do Han Kirisuto have their own kinds of attacks and things? If so how am i going to learn ..."

"I'm already taking care of that." Byakuya said, "We have a Han Kirisuto living in Rukongai 80 Zaraki . I sent someone to fetch him. "

"Oh, okay." Tsuki said, "After lunch can you teach me to hear my Zanpakto? Renji says thats the only way to unlock a Zanpakto's true power."

Byakuya almost smiled at his son instead he petted his son's head. He got a shy smile before Tsuki shut his emotions away again.

"I will attempt to ." Byakuya promised. "With your ability it shouldn't be that hard to teach you."

"Good." Tsuki said, quietly. "I liked training with Renji but I want to train with you too..." he suddenly seemed to realize what he said, "I mean...how am I ever going to get to the strength of a Capt. if I'm trained by Lt. ?"

Byakuya understood and petted his son's head again.

"You have my attention now, son." Byakuya watched emotion shoot through the boy's eyes too quick for him to read. "I will always be here for you from now on."

Tsuki stared at his plate and nodded. He was berating himself for being so damn weak.

* * *

"Okay," Byakuya instructed , later" hold your Zanpakto in front of you." Tsuki did Byakuya noted how small it was. "Close your eyes and focus your power on your sword. You are connected to this sword and it's spirit and have been since birth. Listen with your heart and soul and the spirit will call to you if it deems you worthy. "

He continued to coach his son in a softer voice than he would normally use. People of Squad 6 watched.

Tsuki was suddenly standing underneath a Cherry Blossom tree. A girl was standing there about his age. She had pink hair down to her waist and bright pink eyes, she was thin and a little taller than him. She wore a top across her chest only she seemed to be about an 'A' cup that was entirely made of Cherry Blossom petals, and a matching micro mini.

"At last you can hear me." She spoke. "I'm so glade!" she cheered, "I have much to teach you!"

"I'm Tsuki." He said to her. "Please what is your name?"

"I'm Sakura Hime." she told him. "I will be with you forever now!"

With that she hugged him.

Tsuki opened his eyes he was back in the office his zanpakto glowing.

"SING!" he cried, "SAKURA HIME!"

Sakura Hime's blade extended a bit as Cherry Blossom Petals rained around them. He suddenly understood what he needed to do. She was standing there behind him guiding him. He brought his sword around clock wise then slashed it down.

"Sakura burēdo." The petals turned into sharp blades and shot at the targets slicing them into pieces. With that his Zanpakto was back to normal and he was left panting on his knees. "I did it!"

 **Skill created!**

 **Zanpakto Shikai form!**

 **You have found your Zanpakto's name.**

 **Zanpakto trainging! 0/5**

 **Quest!**

 **You have found your Zanpakto's name!**

 **Now master your first Zanpakto skill!**

 **Sakura Buredo!**

 **Reward:**

 **Shikai power!**

"Tsukiyomi." Byakuya was kneeling next to him. "Are you alright? "

"I'm fine." Tsuki told him with a nod. "I just do not have the power available at this time to do more than one attack. I need to train more."

"Very well." Byakuya pulled him to his feet. "You shall eat to recover your strength and we will begin doing just that. "

* * *

Tsuki lay in bed that night and closed his eyes trying to train each of his new Spiritual skills. He'd already done his 5 daily training's with Sakura Hime during practice. He felt his Spiritual powers respond and he felt himself slowly gaining control. Though he was told he only succeeded once in each category and that the more he leveled up the skills the better he would get at training them. It sort of made sense.

It had been a hard tiring day and he fell right over into a deep sleep on his bed once he was done.

He woke the next morning and took a bath he then went to breakfast.

"Good morning, Tsukiyomi." Byakuya said, upon him arriving in the hall. Other family members from the clan were there today.

"Good morning." Tsuki replied, respectfully and sat on his father's right side. "Will I be attending class with my tutor today?"

"I will be teaching you Calligraphy this morning." Byakuya replied, " I noticed that your hand writing is atrocious and you can't spell."

"Yes, sir." Tsuki said, hiding his blush. "But you will please remember that I've never been to school and I am self taught. "

"Of course I do, Tsukiyomi." Byakuya told him. "Eat. You will need your strength later when you train with your Sakura Hime."

Tsuki remembered all of his manors and accepted the quest that told him to use everything he'd learned so far from his Tutor so that he didn't screw up and if he did so then he would gain respect from the Kuchiki family.

"Sakura Hime?" A girl on Byakuya's left asked, "What is that?"

"She is my Zanpakto." Tsuki replied, "I awakened her Shikai form yesterday. But as I have not had any training I can only preform her attack once."

"Brother. " the girl said respectfully. "I would like to Volunteer to teach Tsukyomi sword fighting."

"Very well, Rukia." Byakuya said, his eyebrow cocked, "I will grant you this request. " he thought a moment. "But with restrictions. You will train him at the Squad 6 Barracks. I will inform your Capt. of course. Lt. Abarai has recently discovered a need to retrain himself so he will most likely be taking part as well. You must also face how well or poorly you are trained by allowing Tsukiyomi to use one of his abilities on you."

Rukia looked confused for a moment before her face shut down and she agreed.

"The same one I used on Renji to make him see that he needs to retrain, ...f-father?" Tsuki asked.

"Correct." Byakuya said, hiding that he was startled by the boy calling him father so soon. Perhaps it was just because they were in front of family and he was trying to act properly. "I would like you to show your Aunt that she can indeed become stronger."

"May I ..." he searched for the correct word. "Inquire as to what seat Aunt Rukia is?"

"I am in the 13th Division." Rukia said, "I do not currently hold a seat."

"But you're a Kuchiki." Tsuki blurted then cleared his throat. "I mean that is to say aren't we one of the Noble Families? I thought we were supposed to have superior skills..."

"Ah, Byakuya I like this boy." One of the Elders said, "Even uneducated he still grasps quickly at what is expected of our family."

"I will study hard, elder." Tsuki swore. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was a back handed compliment and that he should take it because it was the first he'd gotten from this family other than his father.

He ate a bit more before being full he wiped his mouth and sat with his hands in his lap waiting to be dismissed. He heard comments directed at Byakuya over how little he'd eaten and Byakuya telling them that Ryuken Ishida had not raised Tsuki and hadn't even known he was in the World of the Living. He told them Tsuki had raised himself and had never had much to eat which was why he was so short and looked so frail. Tsuki was amazed at the outrage on his behalf. One of them declared that they would start and investigation in to how Tsuki had not been with either parent.

"What of the boy's powers?" A woman demanded, " He needs a teacher."

"I have contacted the one in Zaraki."

"Absolutely not!" She snapped, "He was good in his day but word has it he's nothing more than a drunk and he's taken a liking to young boys. " Tsuki couldn't help it he flinched and they all noticed. " His apprentice is in the World of the Living . Karakura Town I believe. I will contact him."

Tsuki bit his tongue he'd been about to say 'Brother' at the mention of the Town he'd once lived in.

A messenger arrived a few moments later as they were finishing.

"Capt. Kuchiki, a letter from a Quincy in the World of the Living to your son."

"Ah, I was expecting this. " Byakuya took the letter and sent the man on his way. "Your brother has written to you, Tsukiyomi. " he handed the boy the letter. "Perhaps you will draft a response during our lesson."

They watched as Tsuki fought a reaction.

"Thank you...f-Father."

Tsuki said, softly. He stared at the letter in his hand. Awed that his brother had thought to write to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Tsuki,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I have been wondering about you since you left. I am most curious about these powers of yours and would like to hear all about what you are doing in the Soul Society . I will swear here and now that I'm not using you as any kind of spy. I actually want to hear about you._

 _It occurred to me that you know nothing about me either so I figured we could exchange information through telling each other all about our days. So here goes._

 _Today , I woke up to a Hollow a few miles away from where I live. I skipped breakfast to go and battle it. I quickly defeated it upon arrival. Quincy's use bows and arrows made of of Reishi or spirit particles. I sent a training tool to help you practice this called a Quincy Bangle. I looked to see what had drawn the Hollow when I saw Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _He's a red head in my class, he has a massive amount of Spiritual Power but doesn't know how to use it. He has yet to sense that I am in his class. He's known as a bit of delinquent. He's smarter than people give him credit for if the grade postings are true. ..."_

Uryu continued writing about his day and Rukia was forced to read about it. It turned out that Tsuki couldn't read most of the words in the letter.

 _'I hope you are allowed to write back soon._

 _Your brother,_

 _Uryu Ishida.'_

Tsuki worked hard at his Calligraphy lessons. Byakuya was teaching him writing and spelling. He wasn't good enough to send a letter to Uryu that the older boy could actually read so he once again enlisted the help of Rukia. She wrote what he wanted to say and added the P.S. that Tsuki told her to. That he wasn't writing because he couldn't and didn't want to give uryu a headache trying to decipher what he was saying so he'd used his aunt to do it for him.

With that Tsuki asked for the letter to be mailed and they were off to the barracks.

* * *

"Renji!" Tsuki called as he walked out into the training yard. The man turned and smiled . He walked over. "Rukia is teaching me sword fighting. I have to invite her too. I thought we could all train together."

"Sure." Renji said, "invite her and lets do our daily training before we launch into sword training. "

Rukia was invited and quickly huffed and puffed about her own stats.

They did their daily Reiatsu training together. Than Renji and Rukia started teaching him the basics telling them it was how they were taught at the Academy. Tsuki worked hard

 **Skill learned!**

 **Academy style Novice Sword Fighting- Level 1**

Tsuki ignored the screen and trained as hard as he could. He could tell Rukia and Renji were putting effort into their training as well even if it was just some basics they had learned a long time ago.

After an intense training session they worked out with the rest of the Squad. After that was over they ate lunch and cooled off with drinking water.

"Okay, now for Zanpakto training." Tsuki said.

"What's that entail ? " Rukia asked.

"Calling up you Shikai form ." Tsuki said, "and gaining better control over the power it puts out. Then attacking. " he focused. **"Sing! Sakura Hime!"**

Tsuki moved his sword clockwise then slashed down.

 **"Sakura Buredo!"** the petals once again cut the targets up . The targets reformed full and un harmed. He gasped loosing focus. He was breathing hard. "You're turn , Renji."

"Right." He held his sword out he reared back with it then yelled. "Roar! Zabimaru!" He brought his sword swinging forward . His now spiky blade extended and slashed a target . He got three attacks before Zabimaru retracted. He put it in it's sealed form. "Always three."

"Rukia."

"Is this really okay?" She wondered.

"We didn't get in trouble." Tsuki replied, "Now train."

" Dance ! Sode no Shirayuki !" Rukia froze all the targets.

"I think you need to learn more control." Tsuki said , awed. "Trying freezing just one instead of all of them." He held Sakura Hime out again.

 **Zanpakto Skill created!**

 **Roar! Zabimaru!**

 **Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!**

 **Sakura Hime is special and can copy other Zanpakuto's powers and abilities as well as using her own.**

 **Zanpakuto Mimic! 0/5**

"Sakura Hime can mimic other's Zanpakuto's?" Tsuki said, he could somehow read the screens he didn't know how. "and I can train her in that five times everyday."

"Really?" Rukia said, "Show us."

"Uhm..." he swallowed then centered himself. He read how it was done. "Okay, I can do it only from Shikai form."

He took Renji's stance and copied how he'd wielded Zabimaru.

" Okay, here goes!" All of Squad 6 was watching. " **Sing! Sakura Hime! Roar! Zabimaru!"**

Sure enough Sakura Hime became Zabimaru only with Cherry Blossoms swirling around it and attacking with the sword. Tsuki lost his balance and fell over ending the attack before it could reach the target. His eyes were spinning. He was quickly brought food to replenish his energy.

"Ugh, that took a lot of Reishi."

"you did great." Renji laughed patting Tsuki's head gently almost like he was frightened. "I've never heard of a Zanpakuto that could do that before. You've got four more tries with that. Want to keep trying Zabimaru?"

"Hey!" Rukia snapped kicking him. "As much as I hate to admit it you're a higher rank than I am meaning your Zanpakuto is stronger. Tsuki should learn to wield Sode no Shirayuki first!"

The two argued.

" **Dance! Sode no Shiaryuki!"**

Everyone froze the began running around dodging and cutting through ice that was sprouting everywhere. Tsuki actually passed out this time.

* * *

"See I told you he should learn Zabimaru first!" Renji's voice woke Tsuki he was feeling refreshed and a screen told him he had recharged everything. He sat up and looked to see the two of them arguing again bu stopped when Byakuya came in. Both fell silent.

"I'm okay." Tsuki said, instantly . Getting to his feet. "Sakura Hime has a unique power and I was training it..."

"Yes, the whole sereti knows by now." Byakuya said, petting his son's head "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Tsuki nodded, "I need to finish my training for the day then I promise to study hard with Ruichi. "

"Very well." Byakuya said, "But no more trying Rukia's until you are better trained. "

"yes, sir." Tsuki replied, "I mean...yes, f-father."

Byakuya petted him again and sent them on their way. He'd been furious when he'd been called from a meeting saying his son had collapsed during training and his whole Squad base was covered in ice that his son had formed not his sister. He'd then been told in front of everyone what they'd heard Tsuki say about his Zanpakuto and how special it was.

He stayed to watch Lt. Abarai walk his son through how to wield Zabimaru. After practicing three times, crushing as much Ice as he could in the process, He trained four more times using his own Sakura Hime. He then thanked the two for teaching him and reported to Ruichi where Byakuya knew he'd stayed the rest of the day studying.

* * *

Tsuki was utterly exhausted and he'd only been here a month. His new Master was supposed to arrive today to teach him. All he wanted to do was stay in bed. Rukia and Renji were on a training kick. He kept them on the team all the time and in return they worked him into the ground. Though he was getting rather good at wielding Sakura Hime's Shikai form and Zabimaru.

"Master Tsuki?" He'd been training people to call him Tsuki instead of Tsukiyomi. His nanny looked at him worried as he sat up. "Your master is set to arrive after breakfast please get up."

Tsuki did though reluctantly . In the last month under Rukia and Renji's tutelage he'd mastered all of the **Academy style Novice sword fighting and moved on to Academy Style Basic Sword Fighting.**

His reading and writing had also improved drastically as had his all around knowledge. He'd been told that when his Master arrived he would no longer have to study under Ruichi for which he was grateful the man seemed to think his being uneducated was a personal offense against him. After a bath and getting dressed he went to breakfast. He'd been eating more and more and had grown. He looked a lot healthier . He was nervous about meeting his Master though he was assured that the man was the best there was.

After breakfast he was shown to a Dojo style training room. He sat on his knees on a cushion and waited . Finally, a man came in. He had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. He didn't look Japanese at all.

"Hello, Tsuki." the man said, gently. " I am Rushifa. I will be your Master from now on."

"Yes, Master." Tsuki replied. The man nodded.

"I would like to asses everything you've been doing up until now so that I may better teach you."

Tsuki gave a sharp nod and showed Rushifa what he'd learned the man was nodding .

"Very good." Rushifa said, "It took me a year to learn all that when I first got my ability. The Zanpakuto skills I mean. I see you are wearing Quincy Bangle . "

"Brother sent to me to help me train." Tsuki told the man.

"Very well I've brought you your Han Kirisuto uniform." Rushifa said, "You will wear this when we train but you will wear your Shuhaksho if you do not wish to wear the outfit outside. I didn't when I was your age. "

Tsuki wasn't sure about this he was standing in a traditional Han Kirisuto outfit and didn't think he liked it much.

He wore a black leather tank top that looked painted on and showed his stomach with matching black leather vest . There were chains around his arms. On these chains he had Skulls, representing the Shinigami, Crosses, Representing the Quincy, and Pentagrams , representing the Han Kirisuto. He wore black leather motorcycle gloves, a Quincy cross was wrapped around his right wrist and a Shinigami skull on his left. He wore low riding , black leather pants that looked painted on, chains with Shinigami Skulls, Quincy Crosses, and Han Kirisuto Pentagrams were wrapped around the legs. He also wore a black leather spiked belt that looped around his waist six times and still hung free in the back with a pentagram latching it together and calf high black leather boots. His sheath was hidden at the small of his back, both his ears were pierced all the way up, on his right ear on the very bottom hung a Quincy cross, on his left ear on the very bottom a Shinigami skull, around his neck he wore a Quincy cross, a Shinigami skull and a Han Kirisuto Pentagram with spiked chain wrapped around his neck very tight seven times.

"Really?" He asked, looking at Rushifa, "This is what we wear?"

"Check out the stats and boosts that you now have."

Tsuki did and groaned to himself he was practically impossible to kill wearing this.

* * *

"Again!" Rushifa called. They were training at the Squad 6 barracks both in uniform. "Attack me again!"

Tsuki did swinging as hard as he could he was blasted away before he could even get close. He grunted as he hit the ground.

"Again!" Rushifa ordered. "Slice through my energy! "

"Fine!" Tsuki growled. He charged. " **Sing ! Sakura Hime! Roar! Zabimaru!"**

He sliced through the barrier wielding Zabimaru from the air, being thrown back ward just a bit. He landed on his feet, skidding backwards, and launched a second attack. Rushifa countered and Tsuki fell to his knees breathing hard. Two was his limit.

"Very good." Rushifa praised, "Releasing you Shikai and using your Zanpakuto's power is indeed a good way to break through someone's energy if you catch them off guard. "Judging by how winded you are you have not mastered either technique . " Tsuki got up and took his stance ready to fight. "Very well, again and you must use you Shikai or some Zanpakuto power."

"It'll be just me and Sakura Hime from here on out!" Tsuki yelled charging. " **Sing! Sakura Hime! Sakura Buredo!"**

He shattered the energy barrier and actually cut Rushifa's arms . He then slashed with his sword as hard as he could. He was countered by Rushifa's and a sword fight started. Rushifa was holding back of course he kept to **Academy style Basic sword fighting** but fought in such away that kept Tsuki guessing and on his guard. Everyone was amazed about how well Tsuki was doing.

Renji though just couldn't take his eyes off of Tsuki in his uniform. He'd noted over the past month that he was starting to have serious feelings for Tsuki. He kept them to himself because it wasn't right and by that he simply meant that Tsuki was his Capt.'s child and way younger than him. He watched and smirked he could see some of his and Rukia's moves in Tsuki's fighting style. Though they weren't prominent they were there. Tsuki probably didn't even know he was using them.

He winced when Tsuki was finally laid out on the ground.

"Very good, Tsuki." Rushifa praised softly. Tsuki had a cut on his cheek and was breathing roughly and sweating profusely. "To keep fighting that long and that hard after one month and you even managed to get past my weakest barrier not bad at all." Tsuki stumbled to his feet. "You've earned a break. 5 minutes no more."

"No!" Tsuki said, "I can still fight!"

Rushifa smirked as the boy attacked him again he started another fight. Was the boy trying to show his father that he wasn't weak? Yes, that would probably be it. He had the boy laid out again after a few minutes he'd lasted longer this time though. He stepped gently on the boy's wrist.

"Stay down and rest. " he advised. "Get something to eat. We will be practicing your forming a Quincy bow next. "

Tsuki gave him dead eyes but sure enough glanced toward Byakuya briefly.

"The man wouldn't want his son working himself to death." Rushifa said pulling him to his feet. Tsuki didn't meet his eyes. "and equip your title it will help you."

Tsuki ate some rice balls and drank deeply from the milk he was given. His cheek still bleeding.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." Rushifa said, "Channel your energy into two of your fingers. " Tsuki focused and soon his pointer and middle fingers were glowing with a blue energy. "Now put them to your cheek on cut and imagine it closing and healing as you move your fingers across it." Tsuki did as he was told and the pain went away. "Better than I expected. "

 **Skill Learned!**

 **Reiatsu Healing-Level 1: 0/5**

Why could everything be trained 5 times a day. He could still only succeed once and hadn't managed a level up in any of Reiatsu skills. Neither had Renji or Rukia and that made him feel better but it still sucked. He ate a few more riceballs and drank some more milk he was starving. He wondered if it had anything to do with using his Shikai. He normally couldn't use it after he trained it but he'd been able to do it twice today. That had to mean he was getting stronger didn't it? Yet none of his skills had leveled up. Or at least none of his Zanpakuto skills his fighting skills had just trained a whole lot.

After 5 minutes he was shown the proper stance for a Quincy and was suddenly learning

 **Quincy Academy style Novice Bow and Arrow!**

Which was weird because when he asked Rushifa where the Quincy Academy was he was told that there wasn't one. He focused and did what he was told and suddenly had a bow in his hands. He couldn't wait to tell Uryu! The two wrote back and forth to each other almost everyday depending on the shinigami who was going to the World of the Living.

His first shot went wide and blew up a training dummy and seven non seated members of Squad 6 who'd been training a little too close. They lay moaning and bleeding.

"Oops." Tsuki said, he heard Rushifa snort and almost glared at him. He was escorted over and told to train his Healing so he did . He got them well enough to be moved to Squad 4 at least. "I stink at aiming. My first attempt at a Kido ball almost did the same thing."

"Then you train." Rushifa replied, "You train until you can hit what you are aiming at and not those you are trying to protect. "

Tsuki nodded and took his position again. He fired Arrow after Arrow.

 **Quincy Bow** - **Level 1: 0/5**

 **Quincy Arrow-Level 1: 0/5**

 **Target Lock: Level 1**

Tsuki's head was spinning he had way too much to train. He yelled at himself for that. If he ever wanted to be half as powerful as either of his parents then he had to push himself to do his very best. Besides he was just starting out he would get better with time.

* * *

It was later that night when he remembered he hadn't trained his Reiatsu skills that day. He went into the meditation trance he used and was rewarded when he got two successful training and farther rewarded with each skill.

 **Reiryoku Training-Level 2 0/5**

 **Reiatsu training-Level 2: 0/5**

 **Reiatsu Sensing-Level 2: 0/5**

 **Reiatsu Fear-Level 2: 0/5**

 **Reiatsu Stun- Level 2: 0/5**

 **Reiatsu Paralze: Level 2: 0/5**

 **Reiatsu Phantom Pain-Level 2: 0/5**

 **Reishi manipulation-Level 2 0/5**

"Ah." Tsuki said, closing his eyes. "Finally. I'll work even harder tomorrow."

With that he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
